Conventionally, in graphical user interfaces (referred to below as “GUI”), a plurality of GUI parts, such as buttons, boxes, and the like, for performing input to a computer, are often arranged in a limited space displayed on a screen. In such cases, since it is possible to dynamically change the arrangement of the GUI parts and good convenience is provided, an input device referred to as a touch panel or a touch screen is frequently used.